Antagonism
by jade3627
Summary: hate and sex make for great lovers. highschool akuroku, trigger warnings
1. Antagonism

antagonism

.

* * *

Roxas thinks his heart stutters in his chest when he sees that boy, red red red hair like kisses and bruises. Thirteen years old, Roxas plays Jacks with Namine and writes secrets he'd rather keep on her left arm. Her smile is tinted pink and she smells of toffee apples, but Roxas cant help his eyes from twitching to the left of her, to see that red red red hair like coffee kisses and anything but bruises. Axel, he is the feeling of a slightly bitter vertigo bubbling in Roxas' stomach, has to be at least three or four years older but Roxas cant withdraw his eyes. Namine frowns and nudges Roxas in the side, he winces for a moment before continuing to fiddle with the small sticks. Namine talks about how she plans to invite all her friends over at once when school is over, Roxas agrees and they resume the Jacks game with little to no speech. A ladle is still stirring at the cauldron inside Roxas' stomach.

It's chemistry class and Roxas is biting his nails again. He copies notes upon notes from Namine's text book, listening to Kairi whine to Xion so she can attract the attention of certain boys in the front row, Roxas muses. Finishing the notes, he listens to the rest of the lecture, and starts to kiss the back of his knuckles softly. Thinking of Axel again makes his stomach flurry and he squirms in his seat, asking to be excused to the bathroom. Roxas takes his leave and quickly hurried to the bathroom on the second floor, rucksack in tow.

He enters the bathroom to ironically find the redhead residing in his mind perched upon the sink alone, one headphone dangling from the front of his shirt and the other in his ear, a garage trap tune thumping through the buds. His eyes shift towards Roxas, who kind-of cowers. Roxas shuffles slightly towards the urinal, Axel watching his every waking step. He clunks his rucksack beside the urinal and unzips his fly. Axel laughs so loud, it bounces across the walls, Roxas hesitates to undo his pant button and hears the redhead approach him with heavy rubber soles. Axel places the palms of his hands on Roxas' shoulders. The blonde tenses, turning slowly to face Axel who is so close he can taste tea on his breath and see the Mediterranean sea's green hues in his eyes. Axel shifts closer to Roxas' face, and places a hand over the blondes pant button. Roxas closes his eyes shut, and wonders if blood is pouring from his ears as Axel pops the button open, the noise reverbs along bathroom tiles. He opens his eyes to see a rather questionable look on Axel's face, blinking, Roxas is then acquainted with a fist to his swirling gut, so hard that he heaves, vomit pours over axels blue Levi jeans in a gush. Axel pushes the heaving boy adjacent to him to the floor, grimacing at the sopping clothing before removing his shoes and jeans, shoving the Levis into the sink, turning the cold water on full. Roxas, sick still bubbling from his mouth, knuckles white gripping to one edge of the sink cabinet, hauls himself off the ground breath dry and course as if he had just ran miles. The sound of running water ceasing makes Roxas turn around. The thump of his headphones illustrates the whole scene, air density a little less thick than Roxas had anticipated thanks to the steady beat of the song. Axel is looking at him, gaze no longer tinted with the seas soft wave but his irises emit a shore of green disgust, much like the belch on his jeans.

"Ive seen you, always fucking looking at me with that same dazed expression like you, like youd fucking steal my socks and jack in them if i left them in my gym locker."

Axel seethed, pausing his music via a pad on his headphones.

"That same expression that i just saw on your little-fucking-face"

With each word he stepped closer, Pant less, Roxas noted. The blonde boy no longer felt love and longing at this moment, the blood making his heart race was liquid fear, his vision of Axel was a grazed grey and all the pink bubbles from before had popped. At that moment the door swung open to reveal a tall, lean boy with a mullet shaded murky blonde. The scene was almost comical, if this newcomer hadn't of noticed the blood clot forming through Roxas' hair or the smell of vomit. Brows furrowed, Demyx walked further into the room,

"If it wasn't for the look of murder on your face, Axe, id of guessed you'd rape-"

Axel, grabbing his sopping jeans and shoes, walked straight past Demyx, grabbing his jacket from the back,

"You might want to wipe that look of your face too, Dem, that faggot just came in here to take pictures of my dick, "

Axels voice rang a few minutes after the bathroom door had slammed, or maybe a gallon of blood has escaped Roxas' head and made his thinking hazy. The school bell happened to have rang at that point, Roxas stood, washing the back of his head, watching pink bubbles of love swirl down the drain, or maybe it was just blood. He washed his face, and drank some tap water, still tasting stomach lining and possibly chlorine from Axels eyes or the salty tears of a teenage heartbreak. He exited the bathroom as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

The bathroom escapade seemed as if it had lasted days to Roxas, and he suddenly felt weighed down and tired, maybe this was what dying was supposed to feel like? he mused, snapping back to reality when namine appeared in his direct vision, not even a foot apart from him, he jumped back cautiously.

"What the hell, Rox, you were gone for the entire lesson, whats up? Where'd you go?"

"Just felt like bunking, Nam, " Roxas sighed

"Well you could have at least told me, idiot," She hit his side weakly laughing slightly.

Noticing his obvious discomfort she babbled on about her weekend with Kairi among st other things. After grabbing books from Namie's locker, they both headed to the school exit, Namine and he stood at the bus stop for a good few minutes before they both boarded, heading to the top seating area. They both sat in the front two seats whilst the bus began to get crowded, filling with students babbling a throng of stories, in junction with others conversations under an undertone of many headphone's thumps and occasional sloppy kissing noises. The bus journey never took long, after 12 minutes Namine left, toffee apple scent in tow, for her stop with a curt goodbye, and promised a text which Roxas knew he would never receive.

Ten minutes later Roxas clumsily clambered down the bus staircase, only to be met by his name accompanied by jeering obscenities and shouts of his peers, including the voice of Axel if he remembered correctly, but he gave himself a moment of blissful ignorance by not turning to see who it was calling him a 'fucking faggot'. As soon as his stop arrived, he stepped off, thinking of the first thing he did every time he left school: Rikku hasn't done anything, _has she?_


	2. Palpitate

**palpitate**

**.**

* * *

After sprinting a good mile or two, Roxas lent against a murky alabaster wall, oxygen tumbling down his throat like pieces of broken glass. He took another minute to regain his breath before retrieving a vibrating phone from his pocket. It just so happened to be his sister, Rikku, he hastily answered.

" Rikku, Rikku, are you alright? ill be home in a second i-"

Roxas stopped his babbling in turn to hear his sister quietly moan on the phone line, Roxas furrowed his brows, awaiting a response

"Oh, oh Roxy Roxas Rox im fine, I uh I'm just with Tidus and well, i'm busy so can you like, waste some time?" She replied, choppy and exasperated (it seemed)

Roxas, relived although a little concerned gave his sister a haughty goodbye before pocketing his phone. Now his thoughts laid to somewhat rest, he turned on his heel and began walking to a vast expanse of a field known locally as The Moors. It expanded over a few miles, and the grass was a mottled bisque colour, with flecks of brown where the plants had withered in the summer heat. He waddled down to a partially narrow river, deep in diameter and almost impossible to stand in.  
Roxas removed his sneakers and socks to relish his toes within the water.

This particular day, his thoughts still stirred within his mind on the subject of a certain cerise haired individual and that mullet-ed bitch who whisked him away. Even though Roxas had nearly gotten more than a black eye, he thanked the proximity of space (or lack thereof) between him and Axel that afternoon. Somehow, the coil in his stomach failed to unravel even though, evidently, Axel hated his organs and would not even stutter if the chance to asphyxiate the blonde arose.

Roxas retrieved a crushed cigarette from his pocket, along with an amber zippo lighter with Japanese letters he couldn't cohere. Breathing in clotted oxygen and nicotine like reverse dragon breath, he bathed in the burn trickling down his throat, like Axels fingertips against his jeans. The heat of summer and that which was stirring in his nether regions made Roxas discard his shirt, along with the butt of his finished cigarette. His skin soaked up by the sun like a sponge to water. A shadow cast on the left of the hill beside him, and Roxas turned to be faced with his recent ''savior'', Demyx, and his Dashhound.

"Real manly dog, asshole, and i'm the faggot" Roxas growled, graveling for some sort of retaliation so he could finally gain a one up on the group the mullet-ed blonde resided in.

"Save your insults, dickweed, i'm not here to start a fight. In fact, hah, i've been hearing multiple things about you, and your kind that i wanna confirm." Demyx said with much hesitation.

Demyx seated himself next to Roxas, grimacing at his toes paddling slightly in the water. Roxas nodded his head wearily and ushered Demyx to continue,

"So, Rox-_ass_, are you and that blonde thing, Namine? is it an item?"

Roxas grimaced a little, not out of disgust obviously because Namine was beautiful, but something about that question didn't sit right in his bowls.

"**No**, "

"Do you want to_ fuck_ her?"

"Do i hell"

"Are you a faggot, then?"

Roxas looked him dead in the eye, arctic irises attempting to freeze this field over and Demyx with it, but the elder's eyes stirred with a manipulative calculation within the deep blues of a baritone voice.

"Just because i don't want my best friends pussy doesn't mean i'm _gay_,"

Demyx laughed sourly, a smirk residing on his lips stilled as he turned to Roxas, meeting his eyes once again before sniffing, the septum in his nose quirking a little.

"Alright PMS, i was just wondering. anyway, the real question i wanted to have answered was about Ax, hes not gay pretty boy"

Roxas rolled his eyes, " I dont want anything to do with him, why do you give a shit anyway, what happened this afternoon has nothing to do with you or-"

"Roxas, seriously, listen to me for a second here"

The air froze around them, tranquility and the breeze nipping at Roxas' ears hoping Demyx didnt notice that apparent longing look he had directed at Axel earlier,

"Well spit it the out, then"

"Lets fuck."

* * *

**an/thanks for reviews. sorry chap is short. xo**


End file.
